blood-born
by FantasyLover74
Summary: What if there was something in the Potter genes that was not known to them until they died. What if those genes came into play when Voldemort went to kill James and tried to kill Harry? It wasn't Lilly's death and love that saved Harry, but James.
1. PROLOGUE

_**BLOOD-BORN**_

 **SUMMARY** : What if there was something in the Potter genes that was not known to them until they died. What if those genes came into play when Voldemort went to kill James and tried to kill Harry? It wasn't Lilly's death and love that saved Harry, but James.

 **AN** : I was reading Cynthia Eden's "Night Watch Series" when this story popped into my head. Reviews are welcome. But to give you a heads up the story will be so going. you have been warned in advance.

 **Beta** : Happy dancing for me now to have a beta for my HP stories the wonderful " _ **Wizmage**_ ".

 _ **PROLOGUE:**_

Department of Mysteries

Lowest level in the Ministry of Magic

Charlus Potter Unspeakable agent Byrd felt it happen from his office in the Department of Mysteries. His son was about to join him in this life. That shock took him when he felt little Harry as well three minutes later. 'The prophecy,' Charlus thought to himself as he rose from his chair to make his way to the meeting place where he could receive his children's bodies.

Through his blood bond he could see what was happening to his family. "Dumbledore was a fool to think that muggles could handle his grandson especially these particular muggles the Dursley's", Charlus muttered to himself. Some people needed to be taught not to mess in the plans of others if he had anything to say about it and he did.

As he passed people in the ministry to get to the transport location, he touched the necklace around his neck. When he did everything was set into motion.

His daughter Amelia and wife Melissa left their home in Dublin to go collect Harry from Privet Drive here in Surry, England.

He could see in his mind's eye that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid were looking down on his grandson as Dumbledore places him on the doorstep.

"Fools the lot of them if they think for one moment I will let both my son and grandson stay in this god forsaken country after today." Charlus said to himself as he stepped on to the transport pod to be sent down to the morgue.

His brother Spencer was going to Gringotts to shut down all the Potter vaults to keep anyone from getting into them until Harry goes off to Hogwarts if that was still a possibility. From what he was seeing in everyone's mind it wasn't, but that was James' call to make. Charlus could see that Spencer was walking into the bank to carry out his orders. When he was done all of the Potter vaults in England will be closed and reopened in the Ireland branch of their Gringotts bank.

His father Paulus began to activate all of the Potter property charms to make all of the Properties invisible to everyone not a blood Potter.

As Charlus walked into the morgue he could see his son and daughter-in-law were laying on the tables side by side each other as they were in life. He didn't want this life for his son not so soon. But with people like Dumbledore and Voldemort these things could not be helped.

He places kisses on both of their foreheads than place coins on the places he kissed. With a touch in the middle of the coins he activated the port-key in the coin to take both the bodies to a different location. James to a bedroom in his father's home to await the rest of his change, and Lilly to the room set aside for burials.

As he turned to leave the morgue he could also see four of his cousins Mark, Mathew, Mitchell, and Madison had been sent to clean house in Godric's Hollow and to locate Sirius and Remus before they do something stupid as in Sirius' case.

As Charlus walked back to his office in the DOM he began to process what to pack and what to lock up until he could return to this office, But Charlus knew that each knew member born into this life took about three years to settle. That would be James' case, But little Harry will be a different story altogether. The family had to circle the wagons to protect the children. They also needed time as a family to mourn the loss of one of their own in Lilly.

Charlus started to remember how things were for him to wake up in this new life so he knows firsthand how hard it will be for James to deal with at first but his true love will be there to help ease his heart and with little Harry there he knew it will help him stay in control.

James needed to stay in control.

Charlus shook his head as he came to the realization that his grandson, Little Harry James Potter, was a new anchor for their society. With every new anchor there is a new age of awareness coming to the world.

What the magical world of Britain didn't know was that when the Potter men had another gift from mother magic given to them only at their moment of death and it was immortality.

It was their family's most important guarded secret. Now James and Harry were being brought into the fold as to being the newest members of the blood-born.


	2. Time

Just to let everyone know I still don't own the right to the HP series.

The wonderful "Wizmage" is still the beta for my HP stories.

And as always reviews are welcome.

 _ **Chapter 1: Time**_

 _ **Three months later**_

The room was completely dark. if you were just passing the door, you would think that no one was in the room at all, but it was like this for the last three months. James Potter was brooding in silence over everything that has happened to him and his son. He could still feel her next to him, touching him, loving him as if it was only yesterday. The love of his life was gone and the only thing keeping him alive was their little boy. Even that was hard for him because every time he looked at Harry he would see her eyes looking back.

Also seeing his father and grandfather alive and well as if they never died was another thing to get use too. Learning he and his son were immortal was a bitter pill to take. To learn that he wouldn't see his sweet and fiery Lilly in the afterlife nearly broke him. Right now being a Potter male was a curse as far as he was concerned. To also learn that no matter how much he loved and still was in love with his deceased wife to know that he had a soul mate and it wasn't her made him want to break things and rage at anyone who comes near him even his supposed soul mate Mirabella.

He was going to start counseling tomorrow as if he gives a hippogriff's flying arse about his feeling or talking about them, but the damn soul mate of his put him in his place about his attitude and how it was effecting his son. He wasn't the only one who lost Lilly Harry did too she said and she had a point.

He needed to start taking a handle on his life and what it means for him and his son now that they were Blood-born immortal wizards. "What did all this shit mean anyway?" he mumbled to himself as he pulled himself out of his brooding period to go check on his son.

As he walked out of his assigned bedroom, two women walked out of the shadows. As they watched James during what they all called the "brooding Hours" to make sure he was ok. Melissa and Mirabella both sighed as they watched the retreating form of James Potter do what he always did at this time of night, Brood, and check on his son after he brooded to himself enough.

"It must be in their DNA all of them the damn fools like to brood over things." Melissa said. "It is as natural to them as flying on a broom." Mirabella rejoin.


End file.
